Apostándole al Amor
by isauralemus65
Summary: Una hermosa historia de amor, donde ambos rubios deberán luchar para quitar los fantasmas del pasado y seguir adelante, pese a la maldad de su alrededor.
1. Chapter 1

**Apostándole al Amor**

Capitulo 1

¿Como la conocí?

Recuerdo esa tarde como si fuera ayer. En aquella colina recién había llovido. Ella lloraba, porque su amiga ─si se le puede llamar amiga─ le había pedido que no le escribiera más; así que hice mi aparición consolándola con el sonido de mi gaita. Ella dijo que el sonido parecía caracoles arrastrándose. Reímos. Tuve que desaparecer, porque mi querido amigo George Jhonson, me estaba buscando.

Después de varios años volvimos a encontrarnos. La rescaté del bote donde se encontraba, había caído por la cascada. Pasamos una tarde y una noche agradable en aquella cabaña. Conocí su historia.

En ese entonces, no pude apoyarla como hubiera querido. Pero yo no tenía voz ni voto en mi clan; aún así, siempre supe de cada movimiento que ella daba. Una linda y tierna jovencita rubia de unos hermosos y dulces ojos verdes que, me tenían rendido a sus pies.

En aquellos días vi como se hizo amiga de ese hombre sumido en toda clase de excesos y deudas al por mayor: Terrence Graham. Sí, lo odié, lo odié, porque no dudó en hacerle daño a mí amada.

Me enteré al recibir una llamada de George ─mi cómplice y amigo─ para extenderme su preocupación: Candy, mi Candy se encontraba en un hotel.

Sus informantes decían que, Terrence la había vendido a una mafia que se dedicaba a la trata de blancas. Mi pequeña había sido víctima de ese personaje que, con tal de salvarse la había vendido al mejor postor.

Según, George, la puja comenzaría a media noche por lo que debería estar preparado si quería rescatarla. ¡Claro que la quería rescatar y sacarla de ahí!

Llegué al lugar, un club nocturno. Estaban presentes diversos personajes de la política, banqueros y empresarios como yo. Ese lugar me asqueó, mi princesa jamás debió estar ahí. Mi pequeña, seguramente está sufriendo, al pasar por esta denigrante situación…

Comenzaron con un grupo de jovencitas, niñas, niños y el plato fuerte mi Candy.

La subasta inició con $100mil dólares, otros ofrecieron $500 mil. Solo quedábamos Michael el político pervertido y yo, sobrepasando el límite de los $2 millones de dólares. Imposible permitir que me la arrebataran. La mirada de ese pervertido estaba llena de lujuria y deseo.

Sí, se veía hermosa, exquisita, radiante ahí desnuda. Dijeron que era virgen. Algo en ella no se veía nada bien. Esos pervertidos la habían drogado, no quería despertar sospechas, pero no pude más, preparé mi maletín, fui al escenario ofreciendo sin ningún tipo de titubeo: $5millones de dólares y mi vida. Solo para ella. Esperé que contaran el dinero. Nadie ofreció más y, la saqué de ese maldito lugar.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Salí de ese lugar con ella en brazos, indefensa, titiritaba de frío por el efecto de la droga.

A las afueras del lugar George Jhonson me esperaba en el auto. Acomodé a Candy en el asiento trasero, me senté a su lado para darle el apoyo que ella necesitara. Seguidamente, nos alejamos de aquel espantoso sitio. Abrazándola, la pegué a mí para darle el calor que su frágil y tembloroso cuerpo requería.

Retiré sus cabellos de su hermoso rostro, vi en sus dos hermosas esmeraldas, su dulce mirada. Escuché su melodiosa voz. Débilmente, me alcanzó a decir─: Gra...Gracias ─Desmayándose quizás por todo lo vivido. Ahí alteró sus nervios, la sometieron a mucho estrés hasta que no pudo más.

Sin embargo, me sentí aliviado, porque ella estaba conmigo. George me miró, diciéndome que me tranquilizara que, ella estaba conmigo a salvo.

─Gracias, George. Sin tu ayuda la hubiera perdido y, no me lo hubiera perdonado.

Llegamos a mi residencia. Mi fiel amigo bajó en seguida del auto. Iba adelante ayudándome a abrir las puertas, mientras cargaba en brazos a mi dulce princesa. Por último, apretó el botón del ascensor que me conduciría a mi piso personal, con cuidado, evitando hacer cualquier ruido que la molestara, puse mi iris cerca del lector óptico que, me permitiría ingresar a mi morada sin ningún inconveniente.

La acosté en mi recámara, tapándola con las sábanas. Esperé a que se recuperara del efecto de aquella droga. Estaba ansioso, quería que despertara.

Al amanecer, la vi pararse con dificultad. Yo estaba durmiendo en mi sillón. Sentí cuando se levantó, pero cerré los ojos haciéndome el dormido. Esa mujer se enredó en las sábanas, lucía: increíblemente bella. Como una diosa del Olimpo vino hacia mí, me tocó el hombro. Hice como si recién despertara.

─¡Señor, disculpe! ─me habló Candy, dirigiéndose a mí como si fuera yo un hombre mayor. Me hizo sentir viejo de golpe─ ¿Me permite pasar a su baño? Quiero, ¡necesito un baño!, necesito… refrescarme ─sus lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos, rompió en llanto ¡Eso me partió el corazón! Busqué de tranquilizarla, dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro que le hiciera ver que yo era un hombre de fiar.

─No pasa nada, no paso nada ─la confortaba entre mis brazos, acariciándole el cabello─ Entra al baño ─la seguí e hice el ademán de cerrar la puerta y cual voyerista me dediqué a observarla como se bañaba. Odié al jabón, al agua por que tuvieron la dicha de tocar y a acariciar a mi mujer antes de que yo lo hiciera. También odié a la toalla con la que se secaría su cuerpo.

Cerré la puerta yéndome a la cantina. Me serví un vaso de whisky para calmar mis nervios... Decidido, pues no la iba a dejar ir hoy, ni pasado, ni nunca.

Continuará...

Agradezco dejen sus comentarios, si gustan de más capítulos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Al salir mi princesa del baño, me dio las gracias. Su rostro y miradas eran otros.

─Señor no puedo abusar de su bondad al estar aquí. Verdaderamente, no sé si deba preguntarle y, pedirle algo… ─Asentí con la mirada. Estaba preparado para lo que estaba por venir... sentí que la estaba traicionando, pero no tenía opciones. Y así, sin más le pedí que hablara.

─Dime.

─Primero le agradezco de nuevo por rescatarme. No puedo dejar de agradecerle, ¡Señor! Mi pregunta es: ¿si podrá prestarme ropa para irme a mi departamento? Le prometo que le pagaré el dinero que usted pagó por mí.

Su rostro, sus ojos me miraban y, aunque me doliera el alma, le dije─: Me llamo Albert. De ahora en adelante así me llamarás... En cuanto a lo primero no te daré ropa, ni nada de hecho. Tú no saldrás de aquí. Segundo yo pagué por ti, por lo que deberás obedecerme ─Vi en su mirada terror, confusión. Pero, yo no pensaba. El animal que, habitaba en mí, exigía a su mujer.

─Quítate la toalla, Candy.

─¡Se…Señor! ¡No, no, por favor, no me haga esto! ─negaba con la cabeza angustiada.

─Quítatela, Candy ─tímidamente, me respondió─: No ─Yo aventé el vaso de whisky a la pared.

Le respondí, determinante ─: No estoy dispuesto a repetirlo. ¡Qué te la quites, carajo! ─No quería hacerlo, pero era mía, pagué por mi mujer. Sabía en el fondo que eso estaba mal, que me estaba comportando como una basura. Sin embargo, quería poseerla ya, para que no se fuera de mi lado.

Candy con miedo se quitó la toalla que rodeaba su hermoso y virginal cuerpo. Yo estaba ansioso, sería mí primera vez y con ella. Mi corazón latía rápidamente. Tuve que controlarme, mis manos me temblaban. Así que le pedí que se acercara a mí.

Con suaves y ligeros pasos caminó hasta donde yo estaba. Me paré a su lado para oler su perfume a hembra. Era como tener a una cachorrita asustada, la acaricié. Vi su piel erizarse, la sentí temblar bajó la caricia de mis dedos: "si supieras Candy el poder que ejerces sobre mí", pensé.

Me quité la ropa como pude. Candy me volvía loco, no logré dominar mi erección, la cual ya estaba pidiendo poseerla.

Di mi última orden, diciéndole─: Candy, voltea.

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

Mi corazón latía a mil por segundos, pareciese que en cualquier momento explotaría. Se me imposibilitaba razonar con cordura.

Le ordené que se aproximara a mí. Delineé con mis dedos: su rostro, su hermoso rostro lleno de amor, sus labios rosas, sus pecas. Besé sus hombros, tomé sus finas y bellas manos para ponerlas encima de mi miembro. Suplicándole, le dije─: ¡Acaríciame, Candy, por favor!

Ella suspirando pasó su mano por mi endurecido falo. Me dio un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi ser.

Reconocí a mi dueña, mi corazón lo sabía, ya no pude más. Esa mujer, mi mujer, me vuelve loco con tan solo tocarme. Tuve que hacer presa de mi auto control.

Cargándola la llevé a la recámara, ahí la besé como una fiera salvaje, ella me pidió─: ¡Para, Albert! ¡Te lo imploro! ─Y, eso no era más que música para mis oídos. Se retorcía, quería escapar y yo, yo la até.

Sí, le dije─: ¡Quédate, quieta!

Me deleité con todo su cuerpo. La marqué: a sangre y fuego la mordí, la chupé. Le lamí cada uno de sus rincones. Yo, ya no aguantaba. Mi Candy me volvía loco, no dudé en hacer lo que mi alma, mi ser me indicaban lo que me pertenecía.

Sería suyo y ella sería mía. Nuestra primera vez... Me posicioné en medio de sus piernas, levantándoselas me las puse en mis hombros. Tras una ligera y fuerte embestida rasgué la entrada, "es mía", pensé. Sí, ella gritó mi nombre─: Albert, ¡por favor!

Mi animal como caballo desbocado exigía más y más. No, no quería salir de mi mujer, continúe. Juntos llegamos a nuestro primer orgasmo, explotamos... rápidamente le desaté las manos. Abrazándola la coloqué en mi pecho, ambos dormimos un buen rato.

Al despertar, vi sangre en sus piernas, se levantó para ir al baño. Mire las sábanas, sonriendo entré al baño. Ella se sobresaltó, le dije─: También es mi primera vez Candy, siempre te esperé. Yo, siempre te he amado desde que te conocí ─Ella tenía su mirada perdida, así que ambos nos bañamos. La ayudé a secarse.

Cambié las sábanas. Guardé las que estaban manchadas, era la prueba de nuestro delito.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, Candy contestó─: Terry... ¿cómo estás? ─Le quité el teléfono.

─Terry supongo que me pagarás los $6 millones que me pediste, ¡¿verdad?! ¿Les dijiste a quienes se las vendiste que yo te la compré? ¿Me explicas por que anoche estaba en una subasta? ─Candy estaba de pie con sus ojos llorosos, escuchando lo que estaba a punto de contestar Terry por el alta voz.

─Mira sé que hice mal, pero yo no te firme nada. Ella le pertenece a la mafia.

─Te equivocas Terry. Tú sí firmaste. Ella es mía... Como dueño de mi banco me hace falta $6 millones. ¿Cómo los voy a recuperar? Porque en total te pagué a ti y a la mafia $11 millones, eso es dinero ─Trastornado corté la llamada, volteé a observarla, le dije─: Tú no te irás de aquí. Cada vez que hagamos el amor te pagaré. Tú saldarás la deuda de tu amigo ─La tomé de su mano. Si ella pensaba ir al encuentro con aquel que la vendió por lo menos no se iría tan tranquila. La senté a orilla de la cama─, Candy, ven, arrodíllate. Toma mi pene con tus labios, métetelo en la boca, chúpalo. Tienes que desquitar lo que pagué ─ella se arrodilló abriendo sus labios lo más que pudo para meter mi miembro en su boca, sentí su frescura─: ¡Ahh! ─lancé un gemido. Me estremecí, lo empezó a chupar, le dije─: mírame Candy ─al ver su dulce mirada enloquecí. Nunca pensé embrutecerme por ella, mi dulce niña, ni uno de los dos sabía cómo hacerlo y, ella simplemente lo lamía y chupaba como un dulce. No aguanté más y, me dejé ir en su boca sin previó avisó. Ella lo tragó todo.

Éramos inexpertos, pero quería ser el primero para ella. Así que sin disminuir mi pasión la abracé, la besé, le pedí perdón, diciéndole─: eres mía, se mía Candy...

Cntinuará.


	5. Chapter 5

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

Apostándole Al Amor

Capitulo 5

Estaba loco no quería perderla, quería tatuarme su olor, grabarme su piel, su presencia. Navegar en sus rizos dorados hasta llegar a esos hermosos ojos verdes que, me hechizaron desde la primera vez que los vi.

Me actitud es propia de un hombre sin razonamiento, ¿debía dejarla ir? ¿Quizás? No lo sé, es difícil, quiero amarla, protegerla. Ella es tan frágil como una rosa.

Lo que hice anoche jamás tuvo razón de ser. ¿Cómo logro que me ame, cómo?

Al verla ahí temblorosa, por un atisbo de sensatez me senté a su lado, toqué su delicado rostro, mis labios emitieron unas palabras que salieron de lo más profundo de mi ser.

─¿Te lastimé? ─percibí su miedo ─te prometo que seré más amable. Te amo, aunque te cueste creerlo, te amo. Deja de temblar, ya no te lastimaré. Te amo, te lo he demostrado a través de mis caricias, ¿de qué otra forma se puede demostrar el amor que no sea a través de besos y caricias? ¡Dímelo! Dios solo sabe cuánto tiempo me contuve… esa bestia que estaba dormida ya no quería quedarse quieto ─Sin previa meditación le ordené a Candy que se subiera en la cama─. Ponte de rodillas, apoya tu cabeza en las almohadas. Abre las piernas, en un principio sé que te dolerá. Candy me gusta sentir tus pliegues. Cada vez que veía esas películas, no sabes cuánto me imaginé tenerte así. Solo tú enciendes la llama que hay en mí, solo tú, princesa. Gime, gime de placer, estás tan humedad.

─No Albert.

Yo, mordía toda su espalda, besaba sus nalgas, la lamía, me gustaba verla temblar. Le unté de saliva aquel orificio sonrosado, metiéndole uno, dos, tres dedos, sin más la penetré analmente. Ella se retorcía quería despegarse y, no la dejé. Volví a embestirla, comenzó a llorar. Yo estaba convencido en que no era la manera, le dije: ─relájate, vamos a disfrutarlo ¿Quieres? ─Sí, fui un bruto, una bestia, temí desgarrarla, pero me ponía a mil ver que se resistía. La mordí, llegó a un punto en que dejó de oponerse a mis caricias, lo disfrutaba. Juntos llegamos al cielo. Ella, sí, ella era mía por todos lados, solo faltaba que me entregara su corazón. La abracé, nos quedamos dormidos.

Al amanecer, desperté dándole un beso, noté que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, como loco me paré, busqué en mi recámara pastillas al no encontrarlas bajé tres pisos del pent-house para ir a mi despacho a ver si hay estaban, cuando me vio George Johnson, me preguntó─: ¿Candy está bien?

─Sí, está bien ─yo estaba realmente desesperado, buscando la pastilla y me habló.

─Trátala bien Williams, es prácticamente una niña a sus casi 18 años, recuerda que faltan tres meses para que los cumpla...

─Sí, ya sé. Sé que ella decidirá quedarse o irse de mi lado en tres meses... ¡Ah! La encontré, aquí está. Te veo luego, George.

Subí al pent-house. La vi ahí, sudando, dije para mí: "soy una bestia... Mi Princesa no ha comido nada". Así que me puse a la tarea de cuidarla, despertándola con delicadeza para darle de comer en la boca.

Preocupado por mi niña, pensé: "¡Perdóname!" Y, de mis ojos brotaron lágrimas difíciles de controlar. No quería verla mal, enferma.

Terminó de comer, le ofrecí las pastillas. La dejé descansar. Me acosté en el diván de mi cuarto, observándola, me reproché: "¡soy un bruto! La lastimé y, ella nunca se quejó, soy una bestia...".

Un acto en ella, en mi Candy, me sorprendió. Ella se paró para ir rumbo al baño, al salir caminó hacia mí, y, me acarició, dándome un dulce beso.

Continuará…

Gracias por comentar.


	6. Chapter 6

Apostándole Al Amor

Capitulo 6

Es indudable que mi mujer, mi Candy, tenía un corazón de oro, ¡Me dio pena, vergüenza… dolor!

Yo que la amo… me comporté peor que un animal. La observé al regresar del baño, le costaba sentarse, "dañé a mi princesa", pensé con arrepentimiento sincero. Seguidamente, la ayudé a acostarse en la cama. Luego, tomé una silla para sentarme a su lado. Le acaricié su mejilla con serenidad hasta que se quedó dormida.

Esos minutos de paz fueron esfumados por la presencia de mi fiel amigo y mano derecha: George Johnson. Él entró al Pent House, yo cerré la puerta de la habitación en donde reposaba mi amada, quería evitar que, ella oyera algo inapropiado.

─George: ¿Qué pasa?

─Michael y Terry, introdujeron una demanda legal en tu contra. Te acusan de de violación a una menor de edad.

─Ellos quieren tapar sus acciones con las mías, se les olvidan que ellos la vendieron a la mafia, yo la rescaté…

─Es un mundo sucio, deben ser parte de esa organización criminal, buscan de extorsionarte.

─Pero, tienen razón, merezco ir a la cárcel, tomé a Candy de manera fuerte, la he lastimado. Sin embargo, fui hechizado por sus encantos de mujer, sucumbí ante ella, entregándome en cuerpo y alma. Tú bien sabes George que, nunca he probado más divinidad que la de mi amada, una divinidad que transpira amor, amor puro y verdadero, al cual siempre le seré fiel hasta más allá de la eternidad de la muerte.

─Lo sé muchacho, pero sacaste a Candy de ese lugar, invadiste su territorio. Dicen que no tienes membrecía para entrar a ese sitio, violaste sus leyes.

─¿George qué debo hacer?, no quiero separarme de ella, yo la amo, la tengo pegada a mi piel.

─Sinceramente, podemos secuestrar a la hija de Michael y de Eliza, tu prima. Tienes que jugar su juego…

─Pero, yo no soy así George y lo sabes.

─¡¿Entonces quieres que te quiten a Candy, cuando sepan que ya no es virgen?! ¡La van a maltratar, ¿sabes que más le harán?, le pegarán y la pondrán a merced de un montón de hombres para que se sacien de ella!

─¡BASTA GEORGE! Claro que la amo. Nadie tocará a mi mujer, ¿qué debo hacer?

─Candy debe descubrir de una vez por todas que Terry es una asquerosa alimaña. Secuestraremos a la hija de Michael, que ellos sepan que nosotros también tenemos igual o más poder. Es necesario citar a Terry en el hotel Savoy para entregarle el maletín con el dinero a cambio de su silencio. Candy sabrá que Terry fue quien la vendió a esos delincuentes.

Una vez acordaron el plan continuaron trabajando en el despacho firmando algunos documentos.

Por otro lado, afuera del despacho, sin ellos darse cuenta Candy, sin querer, había escuchado la conversación de ambos caballeros, a lo que ella pensó para sí misma: "Cualquier otro me hubiera tomado y me hubiera puesto a prostituirme en alguna calle, o me hubiera matado, pero, no, él no lo hizo... Reconozco que él ha sido muy dulce conmigo, ¡voy a ayudarlo!".

─Candy ─dijo Albert sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Ella lo observó tímidamente, él le preguntó─: ¿Todavía quieres ver a Terry?

─Sí, me gustaría… saber: ¿qué hizo con el dinero que recibió por mí?

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Apostándole al Amor

Capitulo 7

Llegamos esa noche al hotel. Vi muchas personas observándonos, era algo inusual porque se trata de un hotel exclusivo. Busqué de mantener la calma no quería inquietarla. Sin embargo, vi algo en su rostro que, me dio seguridad. Se acercó uno de mis sobrinos: Stear...

─Tío, ¡qué milagro! ¿Y esta hermosa jovencita? ¡No me digas! Como sea, no se te puede negar que tienes buenos gustos y, exquisitos… por cierto ─Quiso acariciarle el rostro con el asqueroso dorso de su mano.

¡Lo admito, quería matarlo! Así que le di una orden a mi Candy─: Ven acá, a mi lado ─ella se acercó, la agarré de la cintura. Mi princesa se veía radiante en ese sencillo vestido dorado ajustado a la cintura y a las caderas, su buen trasero se marcaba a la perfección, su busto tan bien definido era un manjar para cualquier mortal. Se llegaba la hora de la entrega, le dije─ tranquila confía en mí, yo te cuidaré ─le besé la frente, abrazándola, una vez más, para acompañarla a su cuarto.

Salí del hotel, necesitaba estar puntual en el banco, en donde me dieron un maletín. En efecto, el plan iba conforme se había discutido. La hija de Michael y de mi prima Elisa fue secuestrada.

Ahí estaban los secuaces de la banda criminal Los Aliados, un grupo de criminales encargados de extorsionar a grandes empresarios y prostituir mujeres inocentes.

Con cautela me acerqué, debía negociar estratégicamente. Candy se encontraba a mi lado, nerviosa, destilaba fragilidad, en sus ojos se leía el miedo. Yo les juro que le insistí para que se quedara, pero ella supo persuadirme.

Coloqué el maletín en el piso. Uno de ellos lo recogió. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban contado los billetes, verificando si realmente eran de verdad y no falsos.

Terry invadido por la ira, sin aviso alguno, me lanzó varios puñetazos que esquivé ágilmente, antes de responder a su ataque, varios de sus aliados me inmovilizaron, mi ex amigo, aprovechó para golpearme en la cara cuantas veces le dio placer.

Mi Candy, mi bella Candy, lloraba, suplicándoles que me dejaran en paz, que dejaran de maltratarme, les pedía que por piedad me soltaran.

Michael y Terry al ver temor de mi pequeña decidieron aprovechar la ocasión para tocarla.

─¿Quieres que le dejemos ir? ─le preguntó Terry con una sonrisa ladera, que daba a entender su poderío ante nosotros.

─Él es bueno…

─Pero tú eres más buena, ¿verdad? Accederás a nuestras peticiones, ¿verdad Michael?

─Sí, Terry. Ahora nena sabrás que es tener un hombre de verdad entre tus piernas ─Ella al resistirse, la golpearon, apenas pudo corrió hasta mí. Encontrándome en el piso débil por brutal paliza a la que fui sometido.

─¿Candy él es igual de pervertido que nosotros, por qué lo eliges a él y no a nosotros? ¿Por qué a Albert? ─indagó Terry indignado.

Mi Candy de forma retadora y decidida se paró frente a ellos.

─El siempre fue y es amable conmigo. Cada cosa que hace por mí, lo hace con un amor absoluto. En cambio ustedes desde que llegué aquí no paraban de tocarme, de decirme palabras soeces, de lanzarme sus miradas terribles, ustedes me pegaron, me acariciaron y quitaron mis ropas a la fuerza. Albert nunca me ha pegado, siempre me ha demostrado respeto y amor. Siempre me está cuidando...

Tras oírla, tomé una bocanada de aire, presioné un dispositivo que abría la puerta trasera del recinto, en donde se encontraba la hija de Michael oculta. Ella oyó lo dicho por su padre, en el rostro de la joven se veían las lágrimas surcando de sus mejillas por la enorme desilusión de saber a su padre un patán, un ruin criminal de la peor calaña.

Mi bella Candy, le desanudó las manos y le quitó la cinta adhesiva de la boca.

─Michael, yo, también tengo poder. Basta con que dé una señal para que ustedes sean ajusticiados en un parpadeo.

Controlada la situación tomé a mi mujer de la cintura y salí de ese hotel. En el auto aguardaba George. Emprendimos el viaje de vuelta al Penthouse.

Continuará.

Si le gusta la historia pueden dejar sus comentarios.


	8. Chapter 8

Apostándole Al Amor- Capitulo 8 –

Subimos en la parte de atrás del auto. A ella la senté sobre mis piernas, la acaricié con sumo cuidado, delineando su hermoso rostro, sus tersos labios con mis dedos para luego fundirme con ella en un delicado beso, nos miramos fijamente por unos instantes.

En mis pensamientos no paraba de decirme cuan afortunado era de tenerla: "¡Por Dios como me mata su ternura, su delicadeza, su inocencia, su belleza y nobleza!".

Candy rompió ese silencio y me preguntó─: ¿Estás bien? ─me examinó con la mirada, tocó mis magulladuras ¡Si ese era el premio por salvarla lo haría millones de veces, iría al mismísimo infierno por ella! Mataría por cada una de sus caricias. Le pregunté:

─¿Candy es cierto lo que dijiste allá arriba? ─Ella hizo un largo silencio y continuó después de un hermético suspiró─. Sí, Albert, tú has sido muy bueno conmigo, has sido atento, me has cuidado mucho.

Yo la abracé fuertemente, temí que se me fuera a escapar de mis brazos, al subir al pent-house a descansar, la observé, estaba bellísima, radiante, plena, llena de luz.

Yo estaba verdaderamente hipnotizado por la dueña de mi alma. Estaba ansioso. Ella pidió entrar al baño a ducharse, deseaba quitarse de su piel la huella de aquellos hombres.

La dejé que fuera tranquila, ella me llamó desde el baño, quería que la acompañara... Toqué la puerta y me dijo que pasará. La miré absorto en mis pensamientos, no escuché cuando me pidió que entrara a la ducha.

─Albert, ven conmigo, entra, ¡por favor! ─Me desvestí, fui hacia ella. Por primera vez ella me enjabonó, me dio muchos besos en mi pecho, no pude controlarme.

─Hazme el amor, Albert ─La tomé en mis brazos y la levanté, ella con sus piernas envolvió mis caderas. Empecé a embestirla a penetrarla, una y otra vez entraba y salía de su jugosa fuente de placer, ya no con esa ansiedad de antes.

Puedo decirlo, esta vez ambos nos hicimos el amor de manera consciente. Los latidos de nuestros corazones se escuchaban. Nos unimos en varios te amo.

¡No supimos cuantas veces llegamos al cielo!, juntos hicimos muchas veces el amor sabiendo que nos pertenecíamos. Al aterrizar ya cansados, nos secamos con las toallas y no paramos de sonreír. Nos fuimos a acostar juntos y terminamos abrazados.

Dejen sus comentarios si gustan de más, gracias por su apoyo.


	9. Chapter 9

Apostándole Al Amor- Capitulo 9

Candy y yo pasamos una noche espectacular, dormimos abrazados, acurrucados. Al despertar le hice el desayuno: huevos con tocino, una ensalada de fruta, jugo de zanahoria y café.

Me miró sorprendida… tocó mi mano e hizo que se me erizara la piel. Es increíble que el solo hecho de sentirla me ponga a mil. Ella sonrió, sabe el efecto que causa en mí. Rompí el Silencio─: Candy ordenaré cena, quiero que recibas el buffet ─carraspeé antes de hacer la siguiente solicitud─ ¿Me ayudarías a cumplir una fantasía?

─Albert puedes pedirme lo que sea ─me contestó de forma tímida. Continué, consideré oportuno explicarle los motivos que me llevaron a hacer semejante petición─, en uno de mis viajes a Osaka, Japón, vi en unos restaurantes exclusivos, cenas que se servían sobre chicas. Eh, no creas que me excité viéndolas, la única mujer que despierta en mí estos deseos incontrolables de pasión, eres tú. Simplemente, que al recordar ese momento, me pareció que quizás yo pudiese saborear tu cuerpo delicado y dulce al tiempo que degusto mis platillos favoritos sobre ti: ¿Aceptarías?

Mientras Albert esperaba respuesta; Candy hacía un breve silencio. Su rostro reflejó el sonrojó que él producía en ella, la cual pensó: "¡Dios me gusta tanto su olor, su sabor! El simple hecho de imaginarlo se me eriza la piel". Tales pensamientos la hicieron asentir con la mirada. Entre tanto, Albert le dijo─: Candy si no quieres, no lo hacemos, respetaré tu decisión.

Candy le respondió─: Tranquilo Albert. Sí, quiero.

Albert se despidió de Candy dándole un beso en la mano y en la mejilla. Seguidamente, salió rumbo a su despacho a continuar su jornada laboral.

George, miró tranquilo, feliz y pleno a su muchacho, gracias a que ahora es correspondido en el amor.

Media hora antes de lo acordado Candy se arregló, se esmeró en quedar linda, hasta depiló y exfolio su piel.

Quince minutos después Candy recibió el buffet, ella lo acomodó, vio exquisitos manjares; tan solo verlos hizo que su imaginación volará.

Albert se apresuró para llegar al departamento, al entrar por la puerta la vio absolutamente bella para él.

─Candy ─dijo Albert deseoso de su amada. Él se posicionó detrás de ella, con sutileza empezó a darle ligeros besos en el lóbulo de su oreja. Candy estaba fascinada. Bert la desvistió de a poco, lentamente, sin apuro, disfrutando a detalle de su cuerpo_ divininoso_. La tomó entre sus brazos y, la acostó encima la mesa de forma delicada, dándole un beso en los labios, le acarició el rostro.

─¡Gracias, Pequeña! ─le susurró al oído─ quédate quieta, si se cae algo te castigaré ─y, volvió a besarla, separándola sutilmente de sus labios para luego colocarle en el cuerpo uno a uno de los diferentes manjares que, él supo comer sin dejar caer, por lo que ella sintió a cada momento los labios y lengua de su amado rozando con su piel desnuda, después ambos degustaron la cena. Al final de la misma tomó medio pastel y lo untó sobre todo el cuerpo de Candy, ella se retorcía al sentir como Albert comía y lamía de su cuerpo, quitándole el rastro de pastel que se encontraba por esa parte íntima que le generaba sensaciones únicas.

Él se quitó la ropa dejándola en el piso. Prontamente, la volteó y le acarició la espalda al tiempo que la besaba, ella se sostenía de un lado de la mesa, sin poder evitar gemir de satisfacción. Pedía más a Albert, quien la penetró, haciéndola suya, una vez más, ambos gozaron y llegaron juntos al cielo.

Más tarde, tras recuperar sus fuerzas, él la levantó en sus brazos para llevarla a la ducha, ahí se bañaron y disfrutaron una vez más de sus travesuras de adultos, por último se fueron a la cama. Candy le dijo─: Me gustó mucho, Albert. Gracias, me hiciste muy feliz ─durmieron felizmente abrazados. Ambos se sintieron plenos al hacer el amor de forma diferente, libre, dejándose llevar por sus instintos y su amor pleno, sin ningún tipo de malicia, perteneciéndose, sabiendo ya que son uno solo.

Dejen sus comentarios, falta poco para el final.


	10. Chapter 10

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

Capítulo 10

Candy y Albert estaban acurrucados, abrazados en aquella cama elegante cubierta con sábanas de seda roja.

Él le dijo al oído con su dulce voz─: Candy, eres sangre de mi sangre, huesos de mis huesos. Te doy mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi alma y mi corazón, para que los dos, seamos uno. Te doy mi espíritu hasta el final de mis días. Sé también que no soy perfecto, pero si por ser así me condenan a doscientos años de purgatorio, al final cuando este delante de Dios, diré: ¡Gracias por darme a la mejor mujer del mundo! Y, también diré lo mucho que te amo y te amaré durante toda mi vida ─Así se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, disfrutándose el uno del otro.

A la mañana siguiente, Albert se dispuso a hacer el desayuno, lo llevó a la recámara. Candy al sentir el aroma a rosas frescas recién cortadas, despertó, un tanto perezosa. Sus sentidos se activaron cuando Bert rozó su delicada mejilla con una de las rosas. Se le subieron los colores al rostro al mirar a Albert frente a ella con una mesita de comida, tenía una bandeja servida con frutas, pan tostado, mantequilla, mermelada de avellana, leche, infusión de té verde y un rico jugo de naranja, al acomodarse ambos en la cama desayunaron, cuando terminaron, Albert, le dijo─: Pequeña mía, ¿Que harás hoy?

─Haré cosas que tengo pendientes ¿Por qué? ─preguntó algo intrigada.

Él la tocó con su mano. Mimándola, le sonrió de forma pícara y bastante atrevida.

─Candy me gustaría ayudarte este día, acompañarte, ¿aceptarías mí compañía?

Candy, un tanto extrañada, le habló─: te vas a aburrir a mi lado, piénsalo.

─Estoy decidido, Candy ─respondió Albert. Sin más ella sacó un cesto de ropa del armario del cuarto de baño. Él extrañado la siguió a la azotea, ahí ella puso una tina con agua y jabón e introdujo algunas sábanas. Seguidamente, se metió en la tina para con los pies empezar la faena del lavado, Albert le dijo─: ¿Pequeña mía, qué haces? Si tengo asistentes de limpieza, quienes lavan y cocinan para ti.

─Querido, Albert ─le dijo Candy sonriéndole─, déjame hacer cosas por mí misma, déjame ocuparme en algo. Me aburro demasiado aquí, si tan solo estudiara o fuera a la universidad, sería diferente.

En ese preciso instante, en que él la observaba detenidamente, vio al sol acariciar su nívea piel de porcelana, el sol se colocaba a través de sus hermosos rizos dorados. Sintió en ese momento celos del sol, porque la acariciaba con su luz y, del viento por besar su piel con el suave aire. De solo imaginar cuántas veces pasó esa escena sin estar él presente se volvió loco al instante, y, sin mediar palabra alguna, Albert la tomó por ambos brazos levantándola para dirigirse así con ella a la cocina.

Después, de que las trabajadoras domesticas se hubieran retirado del elegante pent-house, se fueron a la sala, allí se pusieron de acuerdo para entre ambos hacer la comida. No obstante, Bert le pidió a Candy que le informara: ¿cuándo iniciaban las inscripciones universitarias?, que le dijera lo que iba a necesitar para realizar sus estudios.

Candy, se quedó sin decir nada. Albert rompió el silencio, diciéndole─: Candy, te quedarás sola quince días. No soy un ogro. Puedes salir, pero, por favor, necesito que aceptes que alguien te cuide, eres mi mayor tesoro. Prométeme que me esperarás, y hablaremos ¡Por Dios!, no quiero dejarte, te has vuelto una necesidad, eres parte de mí, Candy, me iré por cuestión de negocios, pero, te llevo en mi corazón y en mi mente.

─¿Cuándo te vas de viaje?

─Mañana mismo ─respondió Albert, al mismo tiempo que la besó apasionadamente para hacerla suya otra vez, se impregnó de su olor, de su delicada y sutil fragancia a rosas silvestres.

Continuará.

Espero sus múltiples comentarios que me estimulan a seguir escribiendo.


	11. Chapter 11

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Capitulo 11

Albert invitó a Candy al despacho, debía hacer algunas diligencias, además de algunas compras para después ir a comer. Posteriormente, al cine a ver una película del agrado de ambos.

Esa tarde, se dieron de cuenta de que tenían más cosas en común de las que alguno se pudiera haber imaginado. La pasaron increíble, realmente se sentían bastante cómodos. Al regresar al edificio, George los vio llegar, le dijo a Albert que alguien lo esperaba en su oficina principal.

─Gracias, por informarme. Candy ven conmigo.

Albert le indicó a Candy que tomara asiento frente a su escritorio a un lado de aquella mujer, quien reflejaba en su mirada frialdad e imponencia. Y, sin ningún reparo, la tía Elroy, dijo─: ¿Quién es ella Williams? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Albert enseguida contestó de manera firme─: Ella es Candy, mi mujer, y mi futura esposa. Exijo que le hable con respeto.

─Sí, eso lo sé, por eso he venido hasta aquí, a verlo con mis propios ojos, Williams. Tú sabes perfectamente a quién había elegido para ti.

De manera educada contestó─: Elisa ¡Por Dios! Ella no me gusta, no me atrae, detesto su aroma, odio su voz, no la quiero cerca de mí.

Ella vio a Candy de reojo y, continuó─: ¿Que tiene esta chiquilla? ¿Para que la defiendas, enfrentándome de esta manera?

Albert fue directo al grano, sin titubeos─: ella tiene todo, todo lo que me gusta, si a usted no le gusta, ni modo, el que vivirá para siempre con ella seré yo.

Candy se paró de su asiento y habló─: Discúlpenme, por favor, no quiero que peleen por mí, ¡sé que estoy demás! Con permiso ─dijo dando media vuelta para retirarse de aquella lujosa oficina.

─Por primera vez en su vida Albert se atrevió a desafiar a aquella mujer. La mujer que lo cuidó, protegió y defendió como a nadie en la vida; esa mujer que siempre lo guió y educó para hacer lo correcto, para hacer de él un buen hombre.

Albert se puso de pie, apretó sus puños para contenerse, sin ningún tipo de reparo, dijo─: Elroy si ella se va de mi lado, no me alcanzará la vida para hacerte pagar mi infelicidad. ¡Ruéguele a Dios!, que Candy me acepte como su esposo ─Albert se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla, invitó a su tía Elroy a salir de su despacho─. Si no le molesta le pido que se retire, por favor, tengo cosas que hacer ─Elroy se paró y lo observó. Albert con lágrimas en los ojos, le expresó─: Yo amo con todo mi ser a Candy, y, nadie me hará cambiar de parecer. Te amo tía Elroy, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero no me obligues a dejarla, porque jamás lo haré, esa mujer que tu viste salir de aquí hace unos instantes, tiene mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi alma y mi ser. Sin ella nada soy. Estaré perdido sin su presencia; ojalá pudieras entenderlo. Estaba muerto en vida y tú lo sabes; ella me ha resucitado. Si tengo que enfrentarme a cualquiera por ella, lo haré sin pensarlo, ¿está claro?

Elroy vio a ese hombre decidido, fuerte, capaz de enfrentar a quien sea. Le dio gusto ver un hombre capaz de desafiar al destino, hacerle frente a todos, hasta capaz de dejarse matar por amor, eso lo respetaría y, desde ya tenía su admiración.

Elroy lo abrazó tiernamente, incluso lo besó. Secó las lágrimas de ese niño convertido en hombre, diciéndole─: subiré a tu pent-house al rato para cenar con ustedes, claro ¿si es estas de acuerdo?

─Claro ─fue la corta respuesta de Albert, quien estuvo en la oficina alrededor de una hora ultimando detalles. Cuando llegó a su departamento se encontró a las dos mujeres que más amaba charlando amenamente, eso le alegró mucho, pues Candy estaba sonriendo.

Candy fue a la cocina, mientras Albert arregló la mesa para cenar los tres. La cena fue de lo más placentera, se sorprendió cuando Elroy, le pidió disculpas.

─¡Perdóname, Williams! Tenía una idea equivocada de tu novia... Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿ella es la chica…?

Albert le hizo una señal a su tía para que parara de hablar. Ella sonrió y solo mencionó─: sin duda alguna Williams, has decidido bien, definitivamente es la mujer adecuada para ser tu esposa ─a Candy la observó, haciéndole pequeñas observaciones que ella aceptó con gusto, la forma en la que se desenvolvía de manera tan natural tenía cautivados a Elroy, y, a Williams, sobre todo a él por la manera en cómo se ganó a la tía abuela tan rápidamente. Cuando hubo terminado la cena, Elroy se retiró a su Pent-house que compartía con Archibald.

Albert tenía curiosidad por saber que había pasado entre ellas, por lo que le preguntó directamente a su amada─: ¿Candy qué pasó?

─¡Tú tía es increíble! Me invitó a pasar estos días con ella. También me preguntó a qué me dedicaba. Le conté que el próximo mes inicio el segundo año en la Facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de Chicago. Además, quería saber si en realidad: ¿Te amo?

Él de inmediato la interrumpió, preguntándole─: ¿Tú que le dijiste, Amor?

Albert se sintió iluminado por los ojos verdes de su dulce Candy, quien le respondió─: Le dije, que yo te amo mucho, que eres muy especial para mí. Te soy sincera, no sé lo que es el amor ─Él tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas. Candy continuó hablando─, no sé, no sé qué es el amor. Nunca había sentido lo que siento por ti, yo no sé lo que es el amor de papá, mamá, hermanos o de amigos, siempre he vivido sola; aún en el hogar de Pony donde éramos muchos, me sentía sola. Así que no sé, siempre he estado sola. No sé si me amo a mí misma, solo sé que te amo, que me gustas mucho, que me gusta que me acaricies y me beses, que me abraces y me hagas tuya. Te necesito siempre.

En ese instante él se paró a un lado de ella, tomó su mano invitándola a levantarse para así abrazarla muy fuerte con amor.

─Si esto que sentimos no es amor, te juró que juntos aprenderemos. Quizás no soy tan comunicativo ni hablo de mis cosas Candy, pero quiero que sepas, que al igual que tú yo de chico perdí a mis padres. Ellos fallecieron. Mi tía Elroy junto a mi hermana Rosemary, quien a corta edad falleció, se hicieron cargo de mí, por eso te entiendo tanto ─Ella observó a Bert detenidamente con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, escuchándolo con atención─. Candy, eres libre, no hay ninguna deuda, eres libre de mí. Tienes que pensar si quieres seguir con este monstruo. Lo que necesites pídemelo, no hay compromiso entre nosotros, no hay deudas. Todo lo daría por ti, yo te apoyaré con tus estudios y te daré un departamento ¡Espérame quince días! Y, hablaremos. Recuerda: mi amor respetará tu decisión.

Continuará…

Si le gustó este capítulo deje sus comentarios para subir otro.


	12. Chapter 12

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

Apostándole Al Amor

Capítulo 12

Al día siguiente Candy y Albert desayunaron un delicioso coctel de frutas, hotcakes, jugo y café. Mientras, comían, él por debajo de la mesa con los dedos de sus pies comenzó a tocar los dedos de ella, haciéndola reír─ Albert… déjame comer… ─él mirándola con dulzura y picardía a la vez, hizo caso omiso a la petición de su amada y, continuó jugueteando con ella. Definitivamente, su sonrisa le llenaba de felicidad─ Bien, te lo has buscado, te haré muchas cosquillitas, ja, ja, ja ─le advirtió la pecosa de ojos verdes. Antes de que ella pudiera cumplir su amenaza, Albert sin poder aguantar más su deseo incontrolable de tenerla junto a él, se levantó de la mesa, justo ahí sosteniéndola de la cintura la vio directo a los ojos, las risas fueron disminuyendo. Él entrecerró sus ojos azules claros, para llevar sus labios al nivel de los de ella, quien lo recibió con agrado. Nuevamente se entregaron al placer de sus cuerpos.

Sus inagotables deseos por saciarse uno del otro, les hizo terminar en el piso de ese comedor, sonrientes como un par de chiquillos que recién terminan de hacer una travesura. Candy por su parte se levantó del lujoso piso de mármol italiano color terracota.

Ella sin ningún tipo de pudor al mostrarse tal cual llegó al mundo se dispuso a estirar su mano para tomar la de Albert y, así conducirlo hasta la sala, donde le pidió a su eterno amor que otra vez le hiciera sentir la felicidad con sus caricias y besos de hombre que ama con pasión.

Con abrazos y besos ardientes, se poseyeron nuevamente sin miedo. Él le dejaba marcas en el cuello al tiempo que le decía─: eres mía, solo mía, y, de nadie más. Candy, princesa haz lo mismo en mí, déjame el tatuaje de tus besos en mi cuello, quiero que sepan que tengo dueña y que está a mi lado, esa dueña eres tú, mi amada Candy ─ella un tanto tímida le obedeció. Él le dijo al oído─ ¡Por Dios, Candy no quiero dejarte, ven conmigo! ─Albert tenía los ojos humedecidos al igual que los de Candy. No querían separarse, pero entendieron que tenían que hacerlo, por su propio bien para poder pensar. Albert bajo la intensidad de aquel abrazo, se le hacía difícil bajar a tierra.

Una vez reposados de aquella faena sexual, Candy mirando con ternura a su amado, le preguntó: si se metería a bañar de nuevo para prepararle la tina con esencias aromatizantes como se había hecho costumbre en ella, consentirlo, al momento de ducharse; a lo que él le respondió─: No, no me ducharé en esta ocasión. Quiero, deseo llevar tu aroma tatuado en mi piel ─dicha estas palabras, se vistieron.

Candy lo acompañó para despedirlo en el aeropuerto. Él iría acompañado de su asistente George Johnson.

Albert, se despidió de la tía Elroy. De la seguridad de su amada Candy dejó encargado a Archibald Cornwell, su sobrino, a quien le pidió que la llevara a dónde ella quisiera.

Candy al verlo desaparecer del hangar, se puso a reflexionar. Era su momento de buscar respuestas, dentro de su ser y escuchar su corazón. Era difícil para ella tratar de encajar las piezas de todo lo vivido, si bien sabía que lo amaba; quería armar las piezas de ese rompecabezas.

"¿Por qué Albert llegó a ese lugar horrible a rescatarme? ¿Por qué pagó tanto por mí? ¿Por qué Albert me dijo que me ha amado desde siempre? ¿De dónde me conoce?". Tocó su cadenita que la ha acompañado desde que era una niña. Candy iba en la limusina en compañía de la tía Elroy y Archibald, los cuales fueron junto a ella a despedir a Bert. Al observar a la rubia, les llamó la atención aquel objeto que prendía de su cuello, ella al instante lo ocultó. Continuó metida en sus pensamientos sin hacer mucho caso a la mirada este par de personajes.

"¿Por qué si me ama como dice me tiene cautiva? ¿Por qué es tan posesivo conmigo?". Exhaló un suspiro. Viendo aquellas calles, continuó en sus cavilaciones: "¿Y qué hay de mí? Sé que lo amo. Albert me ha demostrado amarme demasiado mira que comprar todos los libros de medicina, la colección completa de William Shakespeare, pero me sobreprotege demasiado. Vamos, Candy: ¿qué sentiste cuando te rescató de ese lugar?, y lo que hizo por ti en ese hotel delante de Terry y Michael. Todos ellos que te miraban como una mercancía. Pero, al llegar con él… la manera en que me hizo suya, no fue de la mejor forma. No, no lo justifico, se que nos dolió. Después de esa primera vez, nos unimos, dejamos de ser niños. Yo que soñaba casarme de blanco, entregarme en cuerpo, mente, alma y corazón al amor de mi vida. ¿Dónde estará mí Príncipe?".

De inmediato, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, habrían pasado algunos segundos incesantes en que le llamaban por su nombre para comunicarle que ya habían llegado. Ella en seguida se disculpó, pidió permiso para retirarse a su Suite.

Elroy tomó de su mano y le dijo─: te esperaré para comer, quiero que nos acompañes, que te integres a la familia, tú familia, ¿estás de acuerdo? ─Candy asintió, retirándose a su residencia.

Elroy y su nieto, Archibald, se observaron en complicidad, con una sonrisa se hablaron─: Tía abuela es ella… ¿Miró el dije? ¿Ella lo sabrá? Tía ojalá puedan ser felices.

─Lo serán, estoy segura de ello.

Entre tanto, Candy, se decía así misma: "¿Cómo me dejé llevar por esta pasión que me quema por dentro? Me quema el alma, me arde el corazón. Adoro que me tomé en sus brazos, me haga el amor. Observo el comedor, la sala, basta que él me abrace para que yo me pierda. ¡No, no esto no está bien! ¡Por Dios, Candy! ¿A quién quiero engañar? Yo, yo lo amo, no porque me haga el amor como una bestia o como un desesperado total, si no porque junto a él se lo que es pertenecerle a alguien. Es mi puerto, mi destino. Él me sube al cielo, me encanta cuando me hace aterrizar, puedo abrirme ante él sin temor a ser juzgada. Me encanta su olor a menta fresca, me encanta su risa, su voz me enloquece, su mirada. Cuando conectamos es como si nos conociéramos de vidas pasadas, como si fuéramos uno solo, sus ojos hablan demasiado. Con Anthony fue un amor dulce. Terry nunca me miro así como Albert. Con Terry nunca conecté siempre venía a buscar ayuda no amor.

Albert me desarma ¡Por eso confié en él!, al salir de aquel lugar, porque hay algo en mi interior que me dice que le pertenezco desde antes de nacer, y no, no es mi imaginación. Él me dice que soy suya desde siempre, me gustaría saber a qué se refiere con ello... ¡Quiero conocer más de su vida! Saber de sus gustos, sus sueños. ¿Qué espera de mí? ¿Qué espero yo de él?". De sus ojos salieron lágrimas. "Yo, yo simplemente quiero que me ame, como yo lo amo a él, que sea el padre de mis hijos, que me abrace muy fuerte y me deje ser. Albert, ¡vuelve pronto te necesito!".

Continuará.

Se acerca el final.

Deje su comentario. Gracias.


	13. Chapter 13

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

-Apostandole Al Amor-

Capitulo 13

Candy salió del edificio, quería pensar bien acerca de todo lo vivido. Archibald la seguía a lo lejos, ni tardo ni perezoso se acercó a ella directamente para preguntarle: ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene o tenía con su primo Williams?, ella no supo que contestar. Archie aprovechó para decirle─: mi primo tiene que ser claro contigo y hablar con la verdad siempre. Estás metida en ese departamento cautiva a su merced. Él actúa como si se avergonzara de ti, o no quisiera que fueras libre. Sé que hay algo sobre de una deuda; si quieres yo te ayudo a pagársela...

Candy mirándolo, le interrumpió─: agradezco tu preocupación hacia a mí, pero solo quiero que sepas que amo a Albert. Lo que tengamos que aclarar, lo haremos él y yo, sin intermediarios.

─Candy, quizás estés padeciendo: El Síndrome de Estocolmo. Enamorada de tu agresor ─Candy, quien iba caminando a la par de su interlocutor se paró enseguida.

─Tal vez, pero como te repito no soy tonta. Lo que tenga que hablar será exclusivamente con él, si me disculpas ─sin más palabras que decir la rubia de ojos verdes se retiró, dejando a su ahora protector por encargo de Albert, solo.

Así pasaron los días. Archie había sembrado la duda en ella, la cual empezó a averiguar del Síndrome de Estocolmo, pero descubrió que siempre amó al príncipe de la colina, aquel chico que la hizo sonreír en ese lugar lleno de gratos recuerdos para ella, a su vez, reconoció que él le garantizó sus estudios en escuelas, gracias a las becas recibidas por la asociación Ardlay. Definitivamente, esperaba el regreso de Albert para platicar y así entregarle el pago de la deuda.

Y, si él de verdad la amaba como se lo había dicho, innumerables ocasiones; tendría que respetar su decisión.

Llegó el día del retorno de Albert, ella estaba nerviosa cuando lo vio, lo percibió cansado, por lo que decidió esperar para charlar con él. No obstante, Albert notó algo en la mirada de la mujer que más ama. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, había apurado las negociaciones para estar junto a ella, pues tenía un presentimiento, así que él rompió la barrera:

─Candy, ¿te veo extraña? ¿Pasa algo?

─Albert, descansa, hablamos después ─él se negó, no quería prolongar más tiempo la duda que tenía en su corazón: esa mezcla de incertidumbre y tristeza─. ¡Por favor, Candy! Hablemos, dímelo ya.

─Si así lo quieres, lo haré ─contestó Candy con aire resuelto. Tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó─, Albert ya sé de donde te conozco... De aquella colina de Pony, tú me consolaste con el sonido de la gaita, sé que siempre viste por mi bienestar. Fui becada por tu asociación, por ti estudiaba medicina... Te devuelvo el dije que dejaste ese día en la colina, te devuelvo el dinero que pagaste por mí en aquella subasta ─Albert quería interrumpirla, pero Candy siguió─ Albert me violaste, abusaste de mí y eso no está bien, ¡estoy enamorada de mi agresor, santo cielos! Esto no está nada bien. Me tienes encerrada, es mucho el daño que me has causado ¡Tengo que olvidar, tengo que olvidarte! ─Candy lloró, partiéndole el corazón a su amado, a él en nada le gustaron las palabras sinceras de aquella chiquilla, que desde el primer día la admiró y por una torpeza la defraudó, pero debía admitir que ella tenía razón. Él la había desmoralizado al apoderarse de su cuerpo sin su consentimiento, se había aprovechado de ella.

─Candy déjame estar a tu lado ─le dijo Albert casi de rodillas.

─Si de verdad me amas como tú dices, harás lo que yo te diga. No sé cuando pueda volver a confiar en ti. Te amo, pero ambos debemos buscar ayuda profesional. No estamos nada bien ¡Pensamos que es amor, pero somos codependientes emocionales! Si de verdad me amas tanto como yo, lo harás… Yo…, yo, busqué a una psicóloga para que nos ayude a superar esto. El único contacto será los días viernes a la 6 de la tarde, serán 2 horas de terapia. No quiero que me busques, ni que me ayudes, yo puedo sola. Si nuestro amor es fuerte superará todo esto. Te deseo suerte…

─Candy, déjame hablar, ¡por favor! ─Albert hablaba en tono angustiado─ Aceptó hacer lo que me pidas. Lucharé por tu amor y haré que vuelvas a confiar en mí ¡Te Amo! Candy, perdóname, por favor.

Continuará…

Si le ha gustado, deje su comentario.


	14. Chapter 14

Apostándole Al Amor

**Capítulo Final**

Candy encontró un trabajo en un asilo de ancianos como enfermera en las noches y en el día estudiaba en la universidad. Solo mantenía contacto con Albert los días de terapia. Ambos descubrieron que se amaban, pero necesitaban tiempo, espacio.

El último día de terapia fueron a cenar a un lujoso restaurante, donde aprovechó para agradecerle:

─Candy, gracias por amarme. Gracias por rescatarme. Me había convertido en un monstruo y eso no estaba nada bien.

Ella le dio la mano y le dijo─: sin rencores, Albert.

─ ¿Candy podrías…?

─Albert, no estoy preparada. Te lo he dicho: te perdono. No te guardo rencor. Te confieso que todavía recuerdo nuestras entregas apasionadas… aún tiemblo ante ti y te pienso mucho, pero dame un poco más de tiempo, déjame sola. Si tú me amas, me esperarás. Cuando menos lo esperes, yo iré a ti, y, me entregaré sin reservas, sin miedos. Seré tuya para siempre. Sé que este amor tan fuerte que nos tenemos pasará la prueba.

Ambos continuaron cenando, al final de la misma Candy pidió pagar su cuenta por separado.

De todo aquello que vivieron, habían pasado dos años de los que él respeto su decisión de no buscarla, le dio su libertad.

George Johnson, una tarde no pudo aguantar más y le preguntó a su jefe─: ¿Cuánto tiempo estás dispuesto a esperar a que ella te busque?

Albert volteó a verlo y le respondió─: toda una vida si es necesario. Sé que vendrá, George. Ella vendrá. Yo apuesto mi vida entera a que ella vendrá a buscarme. Mientras tanto, continuemos haciendo dinero que de nosotros dependen varias familias que necesitan comer ─En ese momento la secretaria tocó la puerta de la oficina y los interrumpió.

─Señor Williams, una señorita lo busca.

Él, no esperó más y se paró de su asiento rápidamente. Fue hacia la puerta, ahí estaba Candy, quien le dijo─: Albert, discúlpame por haber venido sin avisar ─él en seguida se acercó a ella, saludándola con un ligero apretón de manos. Ella, entre tanto en un tono dulce-amable, expresó─: Vamos, Albert ─cambiando así ese saludo de manos por un cálido abrazo. En ese momento, él supo que ella había llegado para quedarse.

George saludó a Candy con un ─: buenas tardes, señorita ─antes de despedirse.

─¡Hola, George, buenas tardes! Lamento interrumpir. Si están ocupados, vuelvo después.

─Para nada, señorita Candy, usted no interrumpe ─le replicó George, quien en forma cómplice le sonrió a su pupilo para luego marcharse y dejarlos de esa manera a solas en aquella enorme oficina.

Albert por medio de su intercomunicador pidió a su asistente: té para ambos. Candy alagó el detalle─: siempre has sido y serás un hombre galante y atento. Nunca cambiarás.

─Lamento, contradecirte, pero sí he cambiado. He cambiado para mejor, pero cuéntame: ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? ─Candy, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido sentada frente al escritorio de Albert, se levantó y caminó hasta a él.

─¿No te imaginas, Albert?

─Quisiera imaginarme, pero mejor me lo dices tú...

─Bueno, vengo a quedarme a tu lado. A comenzar de cero y le apuesto todo al amor. Estoy lista para enamorarme. ¿Estas preparado?

─Por supuesto amor, es lo que siempre he anhelado, siempre, por supuesto que sí ─él la tomó entre sus brazos y se llenaron del más dulce y verdadero amor que alguna vez alguien se haya podido dar en la vida.

Fin.

Epílogo.

-Apostándole al Amor-

Candy y Albert iniciaron un noviazgo dulce, donde ella conoció de él: su ternura, su nobleza y su sencillez. Él la sorprendía con cada detalle, pues, en ocasiones le llevaba serenatas, a comer, a cenar, incluso la convidaba a sus viajes de negocios cortos.

Por otro lado, ella le pidió hacer una asociación para mujeres que han sido víctimas de violaciones, secuestros y trata de blancas, el cual él gustoso aceptó llevar a cabo en pro de la recuperación de la población femenina abusada por la mano criminal del hombre.

Tres meses después, Albert le pidió a Candy casarse. Fue romántico, porque ambos se lanzaron en paracaídas desde las alturas. Al ir descendiendo, ella pudo ver como varias personas se agruparon para formar la pregunta: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Candy? A lo cual ella contestó sin duda alguna: sí.

Tuvieron una boda sencilla, pero elegante.

─Princesa, no quiero hacer algo que tú no quieras. Disfrutemos del hecho de estar juntos... Habrá más tiempo en la vida para lo demás.

Ella se acercó a su oído y le dijo─: ¿Quien ha dicho que yo quiero esperar? ─Eso provocó en él una corriente eléctrica inimaginable. Al terminar la fiesta salieron rumbo a la cascada donde él la rescató.

─Candy, ¿recuerdas este lugar?

Ella se sorprendió, pues: ¿Cómo iba a olvidar aquel lugar? Ahí había vivido su amigo. Albert la había rescatado una vez más. Él la tomó entre sus brazos y se adentró con ella en la cabaña. Le dio un largo beso, posteriormente la bajó, y está vez, le dio un beso tierno y delicado.

─Tú eres mi amigo, el vagabundo.

─Sí, pequeña, así es. No podía decirle a nadie quien era en realidad. El platicar esa vez de nuestras vidas me hizo ser quien soy, estudiar y ayudarte en lo que pudiera. Yo te amo. Desde esa colina de Pony soy tuyo, desde siempre...

─Yo también, no sabes cuánto te echado de menos. Me hiciste tanta falta. Te amo. Hazme el amor Albert.

Ambos se miraron complacidos por la confesión del uno y del otro, para así entregarse en un beso que los condujo a la pasión del amor. Ellos sabían perfectamente lo que necesitaban. Pasaron unos días lejos de todos y al cabo de una semana se fueron a viajar por el mundo.

Al año dieron la feliz noticia de que serían padres de gemelos. Era una sorpresa, pues ellos pensaban que no podrían ser padres porque nunca se habían cuidado. Tal vez la vida les enseñó que las cosas llegan a su tiempo. Tuvieron un niño y una niña. Candy le propuso adoptar un niño, pero no fue uno fueron dos. Ambos aprendieron que cuando de verdad se ama existe el perdón, las ganas de avanzar, de superar y vencer todo.

Gracias a todas por apoyar este fic, si desean otro, por favor deje su comentario y apoyen a las nuevas escritoras de Fanfic de Albert y Candy, gracias totales. Primero Dios.


End file.
